Beauty is her Name
by Blu Jitsu
Summary: AU, short oneshot and is a songfic for Dru Hill's Beauty. SasuHina. Enjoy!


**Beauty is her Name**

**By: _Blu Jitsu_**

Summary/Disclaimer: One-shot songfic to the old ballad of Dru Hill's Beauty. Heard it come up in my playlist and was instantly inspired. Characters are Sasuke and Hinata, AU. I hope you all enjoy and please review.

**BEAUTY IS HER NAME**

Everyday is the same; he was a man of routine. Wake up bright and early in the morning, shower, dress, lock the door and head for his favorite coffee shop. He liked his coffee as black as his eyes. The hot sting of his preferred choice of beverage was comforting to his routine life. The cup kept his hand warm while walking through the busy streets of downtown Konoha, fighting off the bitter chill of winter.

It was almost time as a certain hour and minute quickly approached him, yes this was his favorite time he most looked forward to five days out of the week.

Realizing he was just a bit earlier than usual thanks to the small line at the coffee house, he made sure to slow the pace of his steps. It wouldn't do for him to miss this savored event, it would probably ruin his entire day.

Ah, there she was.

A certain light entered his eyes just as a satisfied smirk threatened to pull at the corner of this mouth. It was rare for a woman to capture his attention so completely, a stranger at that. She walked by him every day; it was always at the same. He wasn't certain how long it had taken to notice her strikingly light violet eyes. He didn't know how long it took him to see just how her dark luminous indigo hair reflected off a halo of sunshine. This girl, no, this woman; she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

One of these days, he'd finally break the routine. One of these days he'd actually talk to her. One of these days he'd finally hear the sound of her voice. One of these days he'd know her name. But for now, he simply referred to her as Beauty.

There was just something about her; whether the cute little smile she always had on her face, or the calm, gentle demeanor that seemed ever present in her starry eyes. He just didn't know; and for all the genius he may claim to be, it irritated him that he couldn't pinpoint why his heart ached for this woman. He was not some foolish man that followed his heart, he never had been one who was easily distracted by the opposite sex.

Yet here he was, silently pining after her.

As he watched her walk steadily closer towards him, on her way to the opposite side of town he was going, he made the quick decision that today would be different. For so long he'd settled for merely passing her by on the sidewalk each morning. But not today, today was a mission.

She was close now, she looked ethereal in her white ensemble. He made it a point to look to the side, away from her and out to the street to watch the passing cars. Eventually he started to accidentally walk in her path until they bumped into each other.

Kami, she smelled so damn good.

That was the first thing he noticed. Second were her delicate and slender hands placed against his chest, it felt like they belonged there. His dark eyes finally found their chance to memorize everything about her flawless face. From her ridiculously cute upturned nose, her blushing cheeks, and all the way to her heart-stopping pouty lips.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you there," he eased into conversation, desperate to hear her voice, "then again you didn't notice me either."

A smile lit her face and Sasuke felt blinded by her inner light. Her voice, he had to hear it, she had to speak. "No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

An angel, that was what she sounded like. Her voice was light and airy and so, so beautiful. He nodded towards and hated it when she pulled her hands away from him. "Are you on your way to work?" he asked, begging for their conversation to keep going.

"Oh yes, and I better get going, again I'm sorry for running into you," and just like he watched her go around him and continue on her way.

He stood there for a few moments, clinging to the memory of her voice, watching her turn the corner at the end of the block and away from her gaze, "I guess we'll remain passerby's, at least until the next time we speak," he whispered to himself.

And with that done he continued on his walk to his own office. Plans were developing in his mind, ideas of how to get her to talk to him again. One of these days he'll take her out, make her fall in love with him.

But for now, he'd just appreciate her beauty from afar.


End file.
